Bush
by RandomTaiyaki
Summary: One day after school Ochako is walking home and finds something... unexpected. Then everything erupts into what some may call "chaos". (Twoshot)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. This one will be kind of random. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

There was a slight breeze when Ochako was walking home. It was also somehow quiet considering everyone had just been released from their last class. Aizawa had given them an essay about dofferent ways they could use their quirks.

"I should probably start thinking about the essay." Unknowingly Ochako had started mumbling to herself,so when a hand was placed on her shoulder is caused her to jump. "Huh wha- oh hi Iida-kun."

"Ochako-san are you okay? You seem to have something on your mind." Iida stated.

"It's nothing I was just thinking about our essay." Ochako said blankly, her mind going to another topic. "Wait have you seen Deku-kun at all? He could probably help both of us with essay."

"Now that you have mentioned it I haven't seen him after class was released." Iida replied.

"He is probably walking some other way home." Ochako said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

They continued walking for a bit until Ochako heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. She stopped Iida and watched the bush for a second to make sure she wasn't hearing things. The bush rustled again, followed by what sounded like a wimper. Ochako casted Iida a look telling him they should go closer. They slowly walked over to the bush where is rustled yet again causing them both to stop. Being closer to the bush Ochako noticed it was weirdly shaped,but then realized bushes are usually weird shapes. She shook her head to try and get the strange dilemma out of her head. Now that they weren't walking she heard breathing but it sounded muffled as if someone was trying to quiet another person. Upon realizing this she moved back a bit recieving a glance from Iida. She mouthed to him, "I think a villain is holding a hostage in that bush!" Iida got the message and stepped back to. The bush was rather large enough for about three people to hide in it without being squished.

"Im going to attack" mouthed Iida. Ochako thought a (possibly) surprise attack would be good. Iida walked closer to the bush until he could hit it easily. The bush rustled again startling both of them. At that moment Iida decided to punch what ever was inside of the bush. The moment his fist collided with the bush a loud yelp came from it and a figure dashed out of the bush and into the trees behind it.

* * *

 **The next chapter will come out by wednesday, so for now goodbye!**


	2. A Strange Chase

**Im back! Yay? Sorry if this is considered late? Warning there will be some bad puns that I made bad on purpose. Well onto the last part of Bush. Also italics are thinking.**

* * *

The figure dashed out of the bush, and Ochako and Iida had to scramble to not lose it. Whatever it was it was running fast,but not to fast. Ochako had to keep dodging branches to not fall over.

"Who are you?!", Iida shouted. The figure just kept running as if it wasn't thinking.

Suddenly the figure made a large u-turn causing Iida to trip over a bush."Ow" (I know this is possible from experience)

 _If I can get them to float then we might be able to get them easier._ The person was covered in leaves and sticks possibly from the bush making it hard to see who or what they were. Ochako was pretty sure it was a person now. They grabbed one of the sticks from their hair and tried to throw it at Ochako. Because the stick was thrown Ochako looked back and saw Iida was coming back.

"Ochako I think the bush is slowing down", Iida announced.

"Why did you call it a bush?", Ochako asked.

"Because I think we should atleast call it something other than 'the person'.",Iida answered.

 _I should go back to focusing on stopping the person._ Ochako could definitly notice the person was getting tired,but she was to. The person was starting to throw more of the sticks at them. _I have to hurry I think we're almost to the path._ Ochako saw that if she reached far enough she dould make the person float. She ran faster and tried to reach. The person turned around seeming not to know they had caught up and tried to throw another stick,and was shocked enough for them to slow down almost to a stop.

Ochako activated her quirk,"Finally!". The person floated up and got stopped by a branch. Iida and Ochako stopped under the branch.

"I shall ask this only one more time, who are you!?", Iida demanded.

The person shook their head for some reason. "I- I uh um. Oh hey Ochako!",stuttered a familiar voice.

Ochako realized who it was. "Deku! What were you doing!" Ochako shouted.

"Kacchan was trying to blow up me and some other people so I ran to hide in a bush. Then I think he tried to hit me in the bush so I ran. I can't remember much after that." Izuku nervously answered.

Ochako just stood their for a second then started laughing.

"Ochako are you ok?"

"Did I break her Iida?"

"No I'm fine I just relized we attacked Deku in a bush then chased after him to stop him. I thought someone was hiding in a bush to attack us." Ochako said while laughing. Iida and Izuku deadpanned after being told what had happened.

"I think you didn't hide in it very well because all the bushes were trimmed and the on you were in looked weird. Mostly because your hair might have been poking out of the top.",Iida stated. Izuku just started at both of them from previously thinking he was being attacked, then realized he was still floating.

"Can I come down?"

"Oh yea." Ochako touched her fingers together making Izuku fall fromthe branch.

"Let's go",Iida called.

* * *

 _In a bush on the opposite side of the other bush._

"Why did they have to run!",screeched Shigaraki.

"Maybe if you had kidnapped the green hair in the 8 minutes you had had then maybe that would have not happened.",expressed Kurogiri.

"Well that isn't very punny",pouted Shigaraki.

"Why are you saying that!?"

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction."

"Uhgg. Can you please not do this now.",Kurogiri blandly said while opening a warp gate.

"Could I lend a hand in opening the warp gate?",growled Shigaraki while taking one of the hand off hid arm and throwing it in the warp gate.

"No"

"Why!"

"Let's go."

"Hey have you read the book about teleportation? It's bound to get you some-.",annunced Shigaraki while Kurogiri just decided to drag him in the warp gate.

"I hope our other part of the plan will work."

* * *

 **That was the end of Bush. Or is it? There will be a poll on my account if anyone wants to vote on it. I know this was random... I appreciate every review,follow,and favorite. So for now bye!**


End file.
